


The Best Things (Happen While Your Dancing)

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [16]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dancing at a Club, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: You teach a cute but nervous Spencer how to dance.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to comment with requests. :)





	The Best Things (Happen While Your Dancing)

“You’ve got to learn to let go, Y/N!” Cherry says.

“What do you mean? I’m having a great time,” you reply. You nurse your first drink of the night, and you haven’t moved since you sat down with it.

Cherry finishes her fourth. “That’s why I brought you out! No worries tonight. You promised!”

“I _am_ having fun. No worries.” You toast the air with your drink, and take another sip.

“You _need_ to dance with someone. You are such a good dancer! Come on, let go the stress of the week.”

“If I dance with someone for one song, will you let it go?”

“Yes, but only if you dance with him.” She points to an cute, lanky guy who is also glued to the table. His friends seem to be egging him on as well, trying to assuage his awkwardness.

“I don’t think he wants to dance…”

“He’ll want to dance with you. Come _on_. It’s just one dance.”

“What if he says no?”

Cherry laughs. “Then I will pick someone else.”

You sigh. Life had been a little much lately, and you _had_ promised her no worries. “Fine. One dance.”

His friends notice you heading over before he does, and they start nudging him. He doesn’t seem to believe you are here for him though.

“Hey there, my name is Y/N. What’s yours?”

Lanky boy doesn’t reply, so a friend of his steps in for him. “Hey, I’m Penelope and I have with me Derek, Emily, and this” she says, putting a hand on his shoulder, “is Spencer.”

Spencer waves nervously.

“Nice to meet you Spencer. Um… Can I talk to you over there for a moment?” You point to a partially empty patch of floor, away from your friends.

Derek practically pushes Spencer out of his chair, and Emily gives him an encouraging nudge. Penelope is grinning wildly, trying to contain herself.

After a semi-graceful recovery from Derek’s shove, Spencer turns to glare at them all. Maybe you should have left him be? But he says, “Of course.”

You lead him through the crowd and pull him in a dead spot in the crowd. “Hey, so can I ask a favor of you?”

He is trying to keep composure, you can tell. “Um, sure… What is it?”

“So my friend doesn’t think I am having enough fun, and she wants me to dance with someone for a song. Well, you.”

“I don’t really dance…”

“Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“Well, what I mean is, I don’t know how.”

“I could show you, if you would like. I’m a good teacher..” You take his hand in yours. “Besides, I think it will get your friends to lay off of you as well.”

He turns back to look at his friends, and they are all giving him encouraging smiles and thumbs up. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

You cup his cheek with a gentle hand. “I would never.” He seems surprised by the gesture, but melts into it ever so slightly. With that as encouragement, you pull him onto the dance floor.

“I don’t usually listen to this kind of music,” he confesses.

“That’s okay. Lesson one: Relax into it. Don’t try to seek out the beat; let it find you.” You relax your stance and listen. The beat is simple, and you let yourself sway back and forth.

It takes him a moment, but he starts to sway with you. It looks like he is calculating the beat, gears turning in his head. Whatever, it seems to work for him.

“Good. You can also slow the sway by staying at each side for two beats instead of one, like this.” You let yourself show off as you demonstrate. His eyes follow your hips, and you can’t tell if he is learning or enjoying or both.

After a few moments, he mirrors your movements. He struggles, but finds his own rhythm. “This isn’t so bad,” he says.

“See, you’re getting it.”

“Music is like math actually. This song is in 4/4 time, which is really common for popular music. It is really easy to find the count.”

“Yeah, it is a bit like math, but relax.” You rub your hands across his shoulders, pulling them down. He tenses for a moment, but steadies himself against your gentle touch.

“Okay, relax. Relax.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Are you ready to try dancing together, Spencer?”

His eyes fly open. “Aren’t we dancing together now?”

You close the gap between you. “I meant dancing closer.” He gulps, and you take a step back. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“No, no, I just wasn’t expecting it… What do you mean by ‘closer?’”

“Do you want me to show you?”

He thinks for a moment, but finally says, “Yes… Please.”

You step closer, and there is barely a whisper between you. “Put your hand around my waist, and pull me against you. We can sway together.”

He hesitates, but his arm slips around you. It is warm, gentle, and sure. You know he would catch you if you fell, but he wouldn’t hold you against your will. Your arm winds around his waist too, and it feels delicious.

He isn’t dancing anymore, too wrapped up in you to notice the music. “Spencer, let the music find you, and relax. One arm free makes it easier to dance together. Two arms is where it gets really tricky.”

He nods, and closes his eyes. After a moment, he finds the beat, and he begins to move. You sway with him, hips pressed against his. When he is more sure of himself, he finds your gaze. His eyes are huge, expressive, and brown. He looks unsure but happy at the same time.

The song ends, but neither of you separate. He seems to think you will want to leave, but you are right where you want to be. Maybe he is where he wants to be too.

The next song is slower, meant to be danced even closer. He seems to notice the change in tone, but is unsure what to do.

“Do you want to slow dance together?” you ask.

“If you would like to keep dancing, I am happy to.”

You wrap your other arm around him, pulling him close to you. He embraces you fully, burying his face in your neck. You swirl together, finding the beat easily. He smells amazing, and his warm body against yours is everything. No worries indeed.

You keep dancing as the night goes on. At the beginning of each new song, you expect him to go back to his friends, but he stays. He becomes more comfortable with each new beat. The fast songs leave you giggling as he spins you around. The slow songs leave you wanting more of him as you breathe him in.

The clock strikes midnight, unfortunately. Derek reluctantly interrupts with, “We got an urgent case. Sorry, pretty boy.”

Spencer definitely doesn’t want to leave, but pulls away. You can’t watch an amazing man leave, not like this.

“Wait, Spencer!”

He turns back you, “What is it, Y/N?”

You don’t know what to say now. You could give him your phone number, but how? Usually, you got asked. After a moment’s indecisiveness, you go in a different direction. You cup his cheek and gently pull his face towards yours.

He doesn’t resist and leans in to kiss you. You wrap your arms around his neck, and his arms wind around your waist. His lips are soft and his grip on your hips is wonderful. One of your hand runs through his silky hair, the other slides down the small of his back.

His pulls you closer, and your entire bodies are pressed together. Your mind wanders to removing the layers of clothing between you, but you suddenly remember where you are.

You kiss until Derek clears his throat. “Sorry, we really do have a case, kid.”

You and Spencer break apart, and you wonder if your face is as bright red as his.

“Sorry, Morgan. Let’s go.”

“Wait… I want to see you again!”

Spencer smiles at you, and says, “Check your back pocket.”

He slips out of the club with his friends, and you reach into both of your back pockets. In one of them is a business card.

_Supervisory Special Agent  
_ _Doctor Spencer Reid  
_ _(702) 555-0103_

You smile to yourself and slip the card in your wallet. Cherry was not going to believe how much fun you had had tonight.


End file.
